Martin Prince
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Martin Prince, el niño raro de la escuela primaria de Springfield, hubiera muerto en realidad, qué será de los dos Simpson. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_Que hubiera pasado si Martin Prince, el niño raro de la escuela primaria de Springfield, hubiera muerto en realidad, qué será de los dos Simpson._

**_Todo se dio inicio en el Parque Nacional de Springfield, donde da la casualidad que estábamos nosotros. Todo iba bien, hasta que se me ocurrió esa estúpida idea del hueso, si no fuera por eso, Martin aún estuviera con vida y nadie nos miraría con caras acusadoras, pero por desgracia, ocurrió lo que no tenía que ocurrir…Martin murió, por culpa de nosotros!_**

El panorama se concentra en el Parque nacional de Springfield, donde el jefe Gorgori da la noticia que halló el cuerpo sin vida del niño Martin Prince. Al día siguiente, la escuela, en especial sus compañeros, estaban de luto por la inesperada muerte. En las gradas, dos niños estaban demasiados preocupados para ver lo que pasaba en el gimnasio así que decidieron irse hasta el patio.

-_Ahora que vamos hacer? Somos los únicos culpable del caso, y ya sabes lo que significa…nos llevarán a la cárcel, no podré terminar la escuela ni mucho menos ir a Yale! NO SABES LO DESESPERADA QUE ESTOY!-_dijo la niña de cabellos dorados en forma de estrella, cuyo nombre era Lisa

_-SHHH! Calla! Pareces loca, no te preocupes, ya sabes como es el jefe Gorgori, es tan perezoso que nunca va a terminar el caso…nunca nos descubrirán-_dijo el chico de cabellos dorados con nueve puntas, Bart

-_Oigan, se suponen que deben estar presentes a la despedida de Martin ¿qué hacen por acá?-_dijo un hombre con corbata y director de la escuela, Skinner

-_eh…nosotros, íbamos a…pues…_

_-a…a tomar aire fresco! Eso, nada ilegal, nosotros no estábamos hablando que fuimos quienes mata-…-_pero fue interrumpido por el golpe del codo de su hermana-_Oww!_

El director se retiró sin decir nada, dejando a los hermanos discutiendo.

_-Por poco nos descubre por ti, idiota!_

_-oye, disculpa! No soy quien me preocupa ir a Yale !_

_-con mi futuro no te metas!_

_-futuro! El único futuro que tendremos es tras las rejas!_

_-no sé tú, pero yo si quiero el futuro, nada ni nadie debe saber que fuimos nosotros que hicimos aquel accidente! Porque era un accidente!_

Al igual que ellos, nunca se habían percatado que alguien tras el árbol los estaba escuchando hablar, y ese alguien era aquel que se les acercó hace unos instantes.

_-*gasp * No lo puedo creer…no, no puede ser posible, jamás hubiera pensado que Lisa Simpson haría tal cosa…_

_-SKKKINEEER! Necesit…pero que hace all-_Pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del director

_-Acabo de escuchar a los Simpson hablar sobre el asunto de la muerte de Martin Prince que ellos lo mataron!_

_-Ja! Ese nudo de su corbata lestá muy apretado, ya está imaginándose cosas, Skinner, nadie sabe quién fue y la policía se está encargando de eso, olvide el asunto y tiene que terminar la ceremonia_

Los dos adultos se marcharon del lugar. Skinner aún estaba pensando en lo que oyó, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio para dar las últimas palabras para poder despedir al ex alumno de la primaria de Springfield.


	2. Chapter 2

Skinner tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar, mientras tanto los hermanos seguían discutiendo. Al culminar la pequeña ceremonia a dedicatoria de Martin, todos volvieron a sus aulas, claro, todos menos los Simpson pero fueron llamados por el director a lo que fueron obligados a regresar para tomar las últimas horas de clases.

**_Y aquí estoy, en el salón de clases, todos me miran, acaso no tienen que mirar a la maestra? Porqué me juzgan?! Ohhh … habrán pensado que fuimos nosot…_**

Los pensamientos de Lisa fueron interrumpidos por su maestra

_-Qué ocurre Lisa? Estas pensando sobre Martin?_

_-Eh..yo? jajaaa…un poco,eh…puedo ir al baño?-_Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta en camino al baño de niñas.

-_Cómo pude creer que un caso así me afectaría tanto?_

Los pensamientos de preocupación de Lisa aún estaban presentes, ella sabía que si les decía a las autoridades, irían a la cárcel pero si no los hacían, la policía se encargaría de atraparlos y encarcelarlos igual. A pesar que su edad es de ocho años, sabía por completo las consecuencias de un caso así, pero estaba realmente confundida…cómo reaccionarían sus padres al saber eso? Cómo el pueblo de Springfield los miraría? En ninguna universidad la querrán por ser cómplice del tal accidente. Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el fuerte toque del timbre que avisaba la salida del plantel.

Lisa trató de ser lo menos sospechable posible, volvió al salón, recogió sus cosas y se encontró frente a su hermano

_-BART! No te me aparezcas como un fantasma, pensé que era el director, estoy pensando a dudar que él sabe que fui-_

Una silueta se estaba acercando, lo que hizo que Lisa saliera corriendo sin ver lo que era..o quién era

_-Qué le pasa a esa niña?-_Dijo el conserje de la escuela, Willie

_-Te refieres a Lisa? Pues, nada. Ahí nos vemos Willie_

El chico tomó su patineta y se marchó para poder alcanzar a su hermana o pensar donde pudiera estar. Y allí estaba en el portal de la casa, sentada mirando el cielo, Bart se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

_-Oye…debemos de entrar, ya hace frío, además…¿No quieres cenar? Hace hambre_

_-No hace tanto frío en mi conciencia…si tienes hambre ve tú, yo no tengo ganas ni de comer…_

_-Oh por favor, no es para que te lo tomes al tan enserio, Martin murió y la vida continua, sé que el problema es de los dos, pero si sigues así todo Springfield sospechará más de lo normal…-_Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, se levantó, dio media vuelta y se adentró a la casa dejando a Lisa sola.

Lisa pensó en lo que le dijo su hermano, no era listo, pero tenía toda la razón asi que decidió entrar a la casa y poder cenar con tranquilidad por el momento.

Marge había servido la cena, pero veía que su hija no hacía nada con su comida, solo estaba sentada, mirándola

_-Qué te pasa, Lisa? Acaso no te gusta el brócoli con espinaca que te hice?_

_-Eh?...claro que sí, solo es que…no tengo hambre…con permiso-_Se apresuró de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse a su habitación para poder estar sola por el momento.

Bart solo dio un pequeño gruñido, sabía que el consejo que le dio a su hermana no lo tomó en serio, al terminar la cena, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor, trató de abrir pero estaba cerrada, le dio golpes a la puerta hasta que por fin le abrió

_-PORFAVOR! No ves que estoy tratando de ponerme tranquila, Bart!_

_-Pues no se nota…_

_-AARRG! Fuera!_

_-Oblígame!-_Se sentó en la entrada de la habitación

-_UURRRRRRRRRRGGGGG! Olvídalo, no quiero pelear por una de tus infantiles necedades, eres un, un…NECIO!_

_-uh! Eso dolió…Lisa, parece que la infante aquí eres tú, ¿Qué te acabo de decir entes de entrar a la casa?_

_-eh, yo…uhh, si ya lo se…_

_-ajá, se supone que eres la lista y te pones a andar como si hubieras matado a cientos de personas! Al diablo lo que piensen los demás de nosotros…total, no van a sospechar nada si no decimos nada del asunto_

La habitación de lisa se alumbró de una parpadeante luz de color rojo y azul, era la policía!

-_Oh, no…_


	3. Chapter 3

Los hermanos con un nudo en la garganta, se asomaron para ver qué pasaba. Se encontraron con el jefe Gorgori hablando con su madre, Marge; ya estaban pensando lo peor: que se los iba a llevar a la cárcel.

_-Qué pasa?-_preguntó algo confundida al jefe de policía

_-Que alguien que no sé quién de los dos…dejó la mochila en el camino, jaja -_Diciendo esto se la entregó a Marge

_-Ooh, eh…gracias!_

Los hermanos se miraron suspirando de alivio hasta que su madre les llamó.

-_A ver…Lisa, esto es tuyo, ¿no?_

_-Sí! Oh, que gran descuido y hay tarea para mañana y yo aquí sin hacer nada, empezaré de inmediato!-_Le arrebató la mochila de las manos , subió las escaleras y dio un portazo.

-_hmm…este día no puede ser más extraño…-_Diciendo esto, caminó hasta la cocina encontrándose con Homero

_-uhh, ahh…_

_-Qué pasa, nena? Se te terminó la carne? Yo…bueno…tomé la última_

_-QUÉ?...no, solo que he notado a los niños algo diferentes desde que ese niño se murió…_

_-Ohh, eso, déjalos… los niños se creen todo, como el coco o los esquimales, lo hacen para asustar_

_-No, esta vez es real, toma las cosas en serio Homero…_

_-Lo tomo en serio, acaso no te acuerdas el día que volviste del casino, protegía a los niños porque el coco, el coco estaba en la casa!_

_-oh, bueno, pero no había ninguno, debemos hablar con los niños!_

_-Daww…ahora?_

_-Sí, ahora!_

_-Daww, háblales tú, te hacen más caso!_

_-HOMERO!_

_-bueno, bueno ya! Y con quién hablo yo?_

_-con Bart!_

_-ese pequeño demonio? Olvídalo! , que la vida se encargue de él-_Dijo cruzándose de brazos

_-De acuerdo, hablaré con él y tú con Lisa…-_Lo miró con algo de cansancio

_-Ahora sí-_Dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras

_-hmmmm…_

Mientras tanto Lisa se encontraba resolviendo unos problemas de su tarea de matemáticas para poder despejar su mente hasta que unos **_Toc Toc_**de la puerta la desconcentraron

_-Quién?_

_-eh, puedo entrar?- _Dijo Homero desde el otro lado de la puerta

_-papá?-Lo dijo en voz baja hasta que reaccionó-eh, claro! Dame un segundo- _Se levantó de su asiento, cerró el cuaderno junto con su gran libro de matemáticas hasta que se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose a su padre algo extrañada; por el otro lado Marge se encontraba en la habitación de Bart tratando de hablarle.

_-Eh, bueno no sé…te sientes como si…no fueses el mismo?_

_-eh? Si quieres hablar sobre Martin, hazlo…_

_-Si lo dices así…pues, como madre, sé que ustedes dos no están a lo que, bueno, eran antes, sin ser un poco alterado a cualquiera que se refiera a la muerte de su compañero Martin, además siempre quería ser solo tu amigo y eso_

_-Oww, mamá, no me hagas sentir más culpab-_Pausó en seco sabiendo que estaba diciendo lo que no debía_-…es decir, es decir, si fuese su amigo, fuese como me hablaras que anduviera con Lisa, pero eso no era lo que te referías, se murió y bueno, qué? Es normal que nos sentimos así, no?...no?_

_-Supongo que sí, pero sabes que soy tu madre, y puedes contarme lo que sea, te prometo que no me voy a enojar-_Lo miró compresivamente, eso hacía que Bart estuviera algo más nervioso; cómo decírselo sin que reaccione de una forma que no es lo que pensara, pero tarde o temprano se tiene que saber

**_¿Qué hago? Estoy entre la espada y la pared, no le puedo mentir a mamá, puedo con Homero, pero vamos, una mentira no perjudica al tanto, una sola…¿Qué me pasa? Ahí está, no me puedo estar todo el tiempo callado, va a sospechar…Vamos Bart, piensa en algo rápido!_**

**_-_**_Esta bién…tengo algo que quiero decirte…_


End file.
